The Halloween That Almost Wasn't
is a 1979 telefilm that revolves around Dracula ( ) trying to save Halloween from the Witch ( ) who threatens it. It won an for "Outstanding Individual Achievement - Children's Program" and was nominated for three others. On VHS releases, it was retitled The Night Dracula Saved the World. It premiered on ABC and was shot at Lyndhurst in . Following its debut in 1979, the movie aired regularly alongside Disney's Halloween Treat/''A Disney Halloween'' on the Disney Channel until the 1990s. Synopsis After hearing rumors from a TV newscaster that Halloween may end and that he is being blamed, Dracula exclaims, "How dare they suggest such a thing? Halloween is my national holiday!" and he calls the world's most famous monsters - Warren the Werewolf (aka Wolf Man) of Budapest, the Mummy of Egypt, Frankenstein's monster, Zabaar the Zombie of Haiti, and the Witch - to his castle to make them scary again. Dracula believes that the problem is that the monsters have "exploited their monsterhood" to the point of being funny rather than scary, for example, Frankenstein's monster has let a movie influence him into tapdancing rather than scaring people. As it turns out, the rumor about Halloween coming to an end was started by the Witch herself; sick of jokes about how ugly she is, she no longer wishes to participate, and without her annual ride over the moon, there can be no Halloween. She has prepared a list of demands, which Dracula refuses to meet, so she rides off to her own castle. Dracula pursues the Witch as a bat but realizes that the sun is about to come up and he goes back into his mausoleum. The next night, on the eve of Halloween, he and the other monsters break in to the Witch's castle. They have her cornered but she turns a painting of the Three Musketeers into minions. After a brief chase scene using The Munsters-style fast motion, the Witch is cornered in a room while Igor has her broom. Dracula turns into a bat again to sneak under the door but gets smashed by the Witch and comes back; Igor tries climbing on a ledge and swinging into the room through a window -style, only to have the Witch open the door so he goes right back outside. "It's one of those days I wish I was dead," Dracula declares. "And stayed dead." Although Dracula finally gives in to the Witch's demands (including a randomly added wish for him to take her disco dancing every year), she suddenly changes her mind and decides not to go along. Then a pair of children who were watching the newscast of the events on TV appear outside the door, one dressed as the Witch, and plead with her, telling her they love her the way she is. Moved by the children, she does her ride over the moon as promised. The film concludes with a disco scene where the Witch transforms into a disco queen resembling Stephanie Mangano by doing the Wonder Woman-style spin and Dracula, figuring he may as well go with the flow, rips off his costume to reveal a Tony Manero-esque leisure suit influenced by Saturday Night Fever. Cast External links * Category:Originally aired on ABC Category:Award winners Category:1979 releases Category:Specials